There are many situations where two or more devices should be connected to each other so that they can engage in communication and thereby exchange information. One example involves a server device, which typically has the ability to connect to several or many client devices. When a connection has been established, information can be exchanged continuously, or from time to time, in client-server communications. The process of establishing the connection that makes communication possible is sometimes referred to as binding one of the devices to the other.
One example of a technology that facilitates binding between devices is the Bonjour™ technology available from of Apple Computer in Cupertino, Calif. Using the Bonjour™ technology, computers and other devices can automatically broadcast the services they offer, and receive corresponding information from others. This can provide setup of a computer network. Thus, a potential client device (say an Apple computer running the Mac OS X operating system), can receive a Bonjour™ invitation either through a wireless or wired connection. Upon the client device presenting the invitation, the user can decide whether to accept it (e.g., and bind to the server device) or to decline the invitation.